Baby Mine
by Sakata Ri Houjun
Summary: Tasuki and Chichiri, a pair of soul mates, bonded by the god of love and fire, decide that together they can defeat all possible laws of logic and create a family, despite the fact that they're both male.
1. Default Chapter

Baby Mine  
by Sakata Ri Houjun  
Chapter 1

AN: Yet another idea that was created from RPing online late one night. And yes, I know this idea has been done before, but Jamie and myself are going more for a dramatic feel for this version, not comedic, and neither are we expounding on a bigger storyline. This is just a simple story of two men who are in love and create a family together from that love.  
So, if the thought of this type of storyline disgusts you in anyway, please feel free to hit the back button and go on to some other fic that would be more enriching for your mind.

Warning: Mpreg. WAFF, sap, angst.

* * *

Dusk had settled in around the majesty that was Mount Leikaku, haven for a notorious band of bandits and rouges. Of course, looking at that mountain right now, one wouldn't think so. However, appearances were never meant to be taken seriously.

That was a lesson that the very leader of the Leikaku bandits learned early on in life. When he was but a simple teenager with extreme notions about his life, he placed too much stock upon appearances. But that was before he followed his true destiny as a Suzaku Shichiseishi and found out the truth.

His view on life had changed the day he first came to the Konan-koku palace, the day he met his soul mate, Chichiri. At first the overly energetic monk had scared him out of his wits. Him, a feared bandit leader with a reputation that gave the rich nightmares, scared shitless of a blue-haired blur of boundless energy.

But that was before he saw the true Chichiri who was serene, collected, and gave off an aura of tranquility that calmed even his biggest of tantrums; the beautiful man behind the mask as it were. It was during that night in Kutou that Tasuki realized he had been mistaken about the older seishi, and about himself, for he had fallen in love with Chichiri that night.

And at first, he tried to hide it, tried to conceal it from his friend and fellow seishi. After all, Chichiri was a monk, a clergy who had dedicated himself to Suzaku. But when all was said and done and they were the last, Chichiri revealed how lonely he was, opening the door to his heart to which Tasuki was only honored to enter.

And ever since then, as their relationship deepened and their mutual love grew, Tasuki learned so much about his lover, all the facets to his pan and just how deep his fellow seishi's scars ran. And the bandit could only love him more, though not able to erase those old wounds but at least bandaging them and slowly helping him to heal.

And the monk, so eternally grateful to both Tasuki and Suzaku for granting him such a chance again rarely left the redhead's side, even when Tasuki opted to return to his life as the leader of the Leikaku bandits. And so they had remained on the holy mountain where Tasuki had spent most of his life for almost a year, Chichiri fitting in almost instantly with Tasuki's men.

The bandit leader had never seen his love so overjoyed, so content with life before, actually settling down, even though it was among brigands and the like. Every morning, the monk would wake with a smile, maskless, open, and enchantingly beautiful. Suzaku had granted them happiness. What more could they ask for?

The redhead looked up at the sound of his chamber door creaking open, a warm, welcoming smile crossing over his features as Chichiri slowly entered, binding back his wet hair, bangs plastered to his face. The older seishi was carrying his clothes as he had just returned from the bathing house and was only dressed in his pants.

"Enjoy yourself, love?" Tasuki murmured, his eyes appraising the sight of his wet lover appreciatively.

Chichiri smiled and nodded before closing the door behind him. "Yes, no da." Quickly he set aside his clothing before moving over to where Tasuki was sitting on their bed, his bare feet padding silently across the wooden floor.

It was nighttime, and the bandit leader was ready for bed, his boots tossed haphazardly around the room, his shirt undone and hanging open, baring his tanned and muscled chest. Chichiri couldn't help but feel enticed by that sight and immediately bent down to gently kiss his love's lips.

Tasuki fairly purred as he moved both hands up to pull his soul mate into his lap as he returned the kiss. The older man nearly squeaked into the kiss as he settled into the bandit's lap easily. He pulled away with an accusing smile. "You are bad, no da. Pulling people off their feet like that. Tsk, tsk." The cerulean-haired seishi leaned over and placed a playful kiss on Tasuki's nose.

The redhead merely tangled one hand in the monk's wet locks, a finger idly twirling one damp strand and tugging gently. "You smell nice. All fresh and clean."

"Yes, hay, no da. Its called soap," Chichiri laughed as he wiggled somewhat in Tasuki's lap to get more comfy.

The bandit chuckled softly. "I know that... But I like the clean smell of your skin all freshly scrubbed." He made a big show of inhaling Chichiri's damp hair, a gentle smile plastered all over his face. "Your scent..."

The monk shivered slightly in response. "Tasuki, I've been meaning to talk to you about something..."

The younger seishi pulled back a bit, his eyes searching worriedly at the sudden serious tone apparent in his love's voice. "Something...?"

Chichiri quickly looked away, blushing slightly. "I was...wondering about something... We've been together for a while, you and I, and..."

Curious, Tasuki reached up to cup Chichiri's chin, tilting his lover's face to search his expression. "Hay?"

The monk fell silent then, his face turning beet red as his single mahogany eye locked with Tasuki's. Then before he could stop himself, he blurted out, "IcouldchangeintoafemaleandifIkeeptheformforninemonthsthenwecouldhaveababy."

Tasuki blinked slowly, his expression blank. "E-excuse me? Did you just say what I thought you did?"

Chichiri closed his eye. "Hay..."

The redhead bit his lip as he contemplated what his lover just said. "What brought this on?"

Feeling Tasuki's golden eyes on him, Chichiri fidgeted. "Nothing really... I was just thinking..."

Tasuki quickly took the older man's hand, squeezing gently. "And what were you thinking about, love?"

"I-I was watching the villagers in Souun City the other day, people with their children. And...I...felt sort of sad knowing that we'd never have any of our own, so I did some research and found out that if I transmogrified myself into a woman..." Chichiri trailed off as he hung his head, feeling ashamed.

However, Tasuki merely leaned over and brushed his lips against his mate's cheek, hating it whenever Chichiri got sad. "Is that it, then? Do you want that family you would have had if the flood never happened?"

The monk stiffened suddenly, his whole body going ridged with Tasuki's words. "Y-yes, I guess I am..."

"And you want that family with me?" Tasuki continued to question, keeping an unwavering gaze locked onto his love's expressions.

Chichiri bit his lip and nodded slowly. "Yes... I do..."

A warm smile spread over the redhead's lips as he wrapped his arms around Chichiri's slender frame, clinging to him tightly. "Chichiri, I... I don't know what to say..."

Chewing on his lower lip, Chichiri sighed. "It's okay if you don't want to... It was just an idea. It's not important..."

"I'm honored," Tasuki whispered softly.

Chichiri's eye widened. "W-what?"

Pulling away, the bandit locked eyes once again, his golden orbs shinning with unshed tears. "To say honestly, it's been something I've been thinking about as well." He chuckled softly as he scrubbed at his eyes. "But can you imagine me as a father? I mean, a lousy bandit who hates women?"

Chichiri smiled then, warm and lovingly. "You'd better not hate me if I'm going to be a woman, no da."

Tasuki merely laughed again. "As long as you don't lob fucking logs at me or smother me with your breasts, I think I'll survive."

Chichiri joined in on his love's laughter. "I'll try not to, no da."

The redhead smoothed his hands down Chichiri's shoulders, his arms and a sad smile on his face. "Are you sure this is something you want to do, us having a kid and raising it here among the bandits?"

Confused, the monk raised a brow. "Despite what you might think, none of your men have bad morals, no da. The only thing I would worry about is having to explain to him or her why we're both male, na no da."

"Well, as long as the kid don't call me 'Mama'."

Chichiri laughed again. "But 'Mama Tasuki' sounds so cute, no da!"

Even though he loved the sound of his soul mate's laugh, Tasuki felt perturbed at that crack and retaliated by pinching at the monk's side playfully. "Don't push it, Chiri."

The older man suddenly yelped and tried to wriggle away without much success as he was still seated firmly in Tasuki's lap. "Yes, no da!"

"So..." Tasuki spread his hands. "How are we going to do this?"

"I change to female form and keep it, no da. I'd have to stay that way until the child is weaned, na no da."

Tasuki furrowed his brow in confusion. He had been born the youngest, and even though women had raised him, he knew next to nothing about babies. "Weaned? What the fuck is that?"

"Breast-feeding, no da," Chichiri explained in the simplest terms he could think of. Tasuki made the most horrified face at that phrase. "What is it, no da?"

"Bad memories..." Chichiri had to laugh at that, to which Tasuki joined in on, albeit rather uneasily as he eyed his soul mate's bare chest. He was having a difficult time imagining his lover as a woman, with breasts. "So..." He traced a finger shakily along Chichiri's cheek. "You might want to put on a shirt first."

The bandit couldn't help but feel extremely nervous if only because he hadn't been with a woman since his initiation, back when he had been 15. He couldn't help but blush madly and look away suddenly, as though his long-time friend and lover were about to do something indecent and embarrassing.

Chichiri kissed the younger man's cheek once he noticed the blush. "Tasuki," he murmured softly before getting up out of his love's lap and moving to pick his shirt up off of the floor to put on. The bandit only continued to look down at his empty hands, feeling so nervous, afraid almost, but why he couldn't understand.

Meanwhile, the monk silently untied his damp hair, shaking the fine strands loose as he began the cantrip that would transform him. Slowly, his hair grew to one long, even length, falling to midway down his back in a waterfall of blue silk. He could feel the bones in his body shift, his hips widening slightly, his shoulders shrinking in. Even the bones of his face shifted, taking on a more delicate appearance. The skin on his body pulled taunt as his form rounded out, curving in all the right places.

Unable to stand the silence any longer, Tasuki managed to peek out of the corner of his eye, blushing once he realized that his Chichiri made for an extremely gorgeous woman. He'd always hated women for their bossy and pushy personalities, but that never meant he hadn't ogled a few females in his day before meeting Chichiri and falling in love with the monk.

Slowly, Chichiri opened up her remaining eye, noticing her love's unwavering stare. "Is this all right, no da?" she asked, nearly flinching at the high octave she now spoke in.

Tasuki, unfortunately, found himself at a loss for words if perhaps for the first time in his life. He was facing his love fully now, mouth agape like a fish and golden eyes wide. He could only numbly nod in response, clearly enthralled by Chichiri's beauty.

Blushing in reaction to Tasuki's reply, the cerulean-haired woman moved closer to the bed where he sat. "I feel a bit awkward, no da. But I suppose that will go away in time once I get used to this new form, na no da."

The bandit reached one hand out to Chichiri's form, slightly shaking as he slid fingers over the curve of her hips. The monk watched carefully, wondering if she should change back, afraid this would not work for the younger man at all.

However, Tasuki moved his other hand to rest opposite the first, encircling the slender waist and pulling his soul mate closer to him until he could bury his face against her flat stomach. After a brief pause, Tasuki murmured, "You still smell the same, Chiri..." He tilted his head back, looking up to meet Chichiri's searching gaze. "I love you..."

Smiling in relief, she responded, "And I love you too..."

* * *

Weakly, Chichiri moved her hands to idly play with a few damp strands of her beloved's hair, sighing softly. "I wonder...if I'm pregnant now..."

Tasuki laughed softly, burying his face deeper into her softness. "If ya ain't, we're just going to have to do this again tomorrow night..."

Gently she smiled. "That sounds nice, no da..."

The bandit pushed himself up from Chichiri's embrace, withdrawing from her body and moving around to curl behind her, spooning the older seishi's body against his own. His hands strayed to rest over her abdomen, caressing lightly. "How can you tell if you're pregnant?"

Quietly she shook her head. "Unfortunately, I don't know. It'll be at least a few days before I can tell, no da. By then, it'll have a ki of it own that I can sense, na no da."

Tasuki gently kissed at her smooth shoulder. "Then we really have no choice but to do this again and again, until you can feel our child's ki, just to be sure..."

She blushed hotly at that comment. "Y-yes, no da..."

The redhead continued to caress Chichiri abdomen until she stilled his hands by placing her own over them. "I can't believe we are actually doing this... That we're going to create a life together..." he murmured in awe.

"Yes... I hope Suzaku blesses our child, no da..."

"And why not?" Tasuki questioned, lifting one hand to turn Chichiri's face towards him. "He's already blessed us..." With that, he claimed her soft lips in a soft kiss.

* * *

Full uncut version – adultfan . nexcess . net / aff / story . php?no544181197 


	2. 2

Baby Mine

*chapter 2

By Sakata Ri Houjun

I'm so surprised that so many people are enjoying this story. I've been listening to the various requests as to what our happy couple's child should be. Well, don't you worry, that answer will come within nine months time. Not literally of course.

~***~

Tasuki was having perhaps the best dream he'd ever had before when he was suddenly yanked from fantasyland by sharp knocking on his chamber door. Sleepily, and rather annoyed as he was enjoying the softness of Chichiri pressing against him, he silted one golden eye open, looking directly at the door. His body was still numbly asleep, and he closed his eye in attempt to muster the strength to tell whomever it was on the other side of the door to fuck off.

Unfortunately, he was a little slow. 

"Knock knock. Who's there? Genrou's best buddy, Kouji, with some breakfast for the lovebirds who were up all night making noise. Kouji, come on in. Thanks, I will."

The large wooden door creaked open then and the blue-haired bandit peeked in with a leering grin and a tray full of food as he smiled at the half-asleep redhead snuggling up to...

Kouji's smile died then, his emerald eyes widening. He nearly dropped the tray, but caught himself at the last moment, although he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the nude figure that Genrou was tangled with on his bed.

Blue hair, she had blue hair. And a body unlike anything he'd ever seen before. Milky white skin that hadn't seen the light of day, unlike those of the bandits and himself. Long, slender limbs were entangled with Genrou, face buried against the redhead's chest. The tangled sheets barely covered either of the bed's occupants, but hat hardly mattered where Genrou was concerned.

Kouji began to tremble where he stood, still staring unblinking at the woman clinging to his best friend. He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, unable to think of what to say to such a sight. But then all rational thought flew out the window and he just blurted out the first phrase that had entered his mind upon entering the room.

"Who the fuck is that?"

Tasuki has watched all this through sleep-dazed eyes, not really comprehending his friend's shock until the older bandit had yelled out. That woke the redhead up, and his own eyes widened as well. He sat up quickly, and reached down to tug a sheet over Chichiri's body, covering her up as best he could, and making certain that her sleep hadn't been disturbed.

Fortunately, the monk slept on, blissfully unaware of Kouji's shock.

Tasuki then turned towards his friend, bringing a finger to his lips in an attempt to shush the other bandit. "Shhh! Kouji..."

Immediately, the blue-haired bandit clamed up, shutting his mouth. However, he still appeared rather miffed, his green eyes darting angrily between the younger bandit and his companion. "Genrou, who the fuck is that chick?" he hissed softly after a brief and tense pause. "Why the hell would you cheat on Chichiri?"

Tasuki merely shook his head as he hurriedly slipped out of the warm bed and picked up his discarded pants from the night before. "It's not what it looks like, Kouji. Just calm down," he returned softly.

Kouji raised his shaggy eyebrows. "It sure as hell looks like what it looks like," he argued, his voice rising.

A soft murmur was heard from the bed and both men turned their eyes to the female. Tasuki was afraid that Kouji had indeed woken up his lover, but instead, Chichiri merely snuggled deeper into the covers, seemingly searching for the bandit's lost warmth.

Tasuki quickly returned his attention back towards his friend, yanking on his pants and hurriedly tying them up as he strode across the room. "Can we go outside and discus this? I don't want you waking Chiri up."

Kouji frowned as he silently set the try on a nearby table, trying to avoid looking at the bed's lone occupant. "Sorry to say, but Chichiri ain't here, Genrou."

Tasuki sighed as he took his friend's arm, leading him outside the open door, closing it as softly as he could before turning around to face the scarred bandit again. "Yeah, she is. And I don't want her disturbed."

The older man furrowed his brows together. "Funny, I only saw a woman in our bed, Genrou. No genki bouncing-off-the-wall monk."

Tasuki quickly looked down, biting his lip as he realized how hard explaining this was going to be. "Um, okay. Kouji, what color is Chichiri's hair?"

"Blue," he intoned flatly, one brow arching as he tried to figure out what his friend was trying to say. "What's your point?"

"Didn't you notice what color her hair was?" he questioned while jabbing a thumb over his shoulder towards the closed door.

"Blue. So? I still don't get it. What's blue hair got to do with anything?"

Tasuki sighed as he reached up to poke his buddy in the forehead with one finger. "Think about it. How many blue-haired chicks do you think there are in this stronghold?"

None. But that doesn't mean you haven't gone out and picked one up."

Tasuki was starting o get annoyed. "Have I left the mountain at all recently?"

Kouji thought about it for a moment. The last time his redheaded friend had left was about a week back. No way in hell for the younger bandit to have secreted a girl here for that long without one of the other bandits noticing. "Then what the fuck are you trying to say, Genrou? That that girl is really Chichiri? I knew he could go all chibi and all but this is a bit much."

Tasuki looked down, trying not to smile. "You'd be surprised that there are some things that I don't even know about Chiri."

Kouji blinked a few times, letting that thought sink into his mind. "That's...creepy. Why did he do it? I mean, what point is there? Did you want a woman for a change?"

Tasuki shook his head, a blush coloring his features. "Iie. It's just that... Oh fuck, you're going to laugh at me."

Kouji grinned then. "Genrou, when don't I laugh at you?"

The redhead frowned, looking back up at his friend. "But this is something personal, Kouji."

Kouji sobered up quickly. "Well, what is it, Genrou? I promise that I'll try not to laugh."

"Well..." He blushed again, harder this time. "Chiri and I were talking last night and..." he trailed off.

The dark-haired bandit leaned back against the far wall of the hallway, crossing his arms over his open shirt. He scrutinized his best friend's expression, realizing that indeed this was a serious matter and that he needed to pay attention to Genrou's next words.

"...we both realized that we wanted...well..." Tasuki made a helpless gesture with his hands, as though it would explain everything. "Kouji, we want a family."

The shock that the older man felt when confronted with a female in Genrou's arms was nothing compared to the unexpected blow he received then. "Nani? A family? So you mean...?" Unable to find the words, his eyes darted back to the closed door where the female Chichiri still slept on.

Tasuki only nodded miserably, waiting for the condemnation that he was certain would come form his closest friend. "Hai..."

"Genrou, do you even know what you're getting into with this? And does Chichiri? I mean, raising a kid is serious work and... Shit, Genrou... I just never thought you would ever want to have kids."

The redhead expelled his breath slowly. "Chichiri's been thinking about this for a long time, as have I. We just decided to do this last night and..." he trailed off slowly, meeting Kouji's confused stare with a gaze full of hope. "This is something that we both really want, ya know."

The navy-haired bandit sighed, scratching the back of his head and frowning somewhat. "So is this going to be a permanent change?"

"No, no. Just until our kid's... What's the word Chiri used? Weaned."

Kouji gulped. "If that's the case, then how are you planning on explaining to the kid why he don't have a mother?"

Tasuki frowned. "Gods, you're making this difficult, you know that?"

Kouji chuckled softly. "You forget, that's my job. Someone has t make sure you think things through. But this is serious shit, Genrou. Did you know that some women die during childbirth?"

The younger bandit took a step back, almost like he was stepping protectively in from of his lover who lay behind the door. "Iie. Not Chiri. He...she's strong."

Kouji shrugged, lifting his hands. "Well, I'm just making sure you know Genrou. It ain't going to be as simple as you make it sound."

Tasuki stared hard at his long time friend, golden eyes narrowing. "I thought you'd be behind me on this."

"I am. I am. I'm just warning you of the dangers of it. And we don't got any midwives here. It's not like this operation was built for families, ya know."

"I know. But I plan on getting one from Souun City. If I even have to, I'll drag my fucking Ma up here to take of Chiri."

Kouji blinked. "Oi, ya think that might be safe? If your mother finds out Chichiri's not really a she, she might spaz and break something. And it might be you."

Tasuki could only frown in response as he looked away.

The older man sighed as he pushed away from the wall, stretching his arms over his head. "Keep in mind that I'm not saying it's a bad idea. I just... Well, it's a weird idea, Genrou. A man having a baby..."

"But I love him, Kouji. And that child will be ours..." The redhead smiled softly as he reached out to touch the carved wood of his door.

"That thought alone makes me wonder how he'll turn out." He grinned then, his eyes sparking with mischief. "I think I'll get the guys on a pool, betting on if it's going to be a boy or a girl."

Tasuki turned his head, a look of bewilderment crossing his face as he peered at Kouji. "You wouldn't?"

"What? A little betting wouldn't hurt things."

The redhead laughed as he shook his head. "I suppose not. But if ya win, you're splitting the winnings with me."

"Like hell!"

"And why not? I helped to make it, didn't I?"

Kouji snickered softly. "Well, when Chichiri gets pregnant, he'll be doing all the hard work from here on out. You're actually lucky that he didn't change you into the girl." He grinned slyly. "Now that I'd like to see."

Tasuki bristled. "That's not funny, Kouji..." he growled softly.

"Gomen, gomen. I just keep imagining you with..." he trailed off into a fit of suppressed laughter before continuing. "Breasts and..." This time he busted out laughing.

Tasuki crossed his arms over his bare chest, almost defensively. "I think you can shut the fuck up now..."

Kouji continued to grin madly at the younger man. "And we'll need to get things that your kid's going to need."

The redhead shrugged. "Eh, I think I can manage to find some things, whatever is needed. 'Sides, I don't even know for certain if Chichiri's knocked up."

"You'll know when he starts getting bigger, or morning sickness. Whichever comes first, I ain't no expert."

"Actually, Chiri told me that she might be able to feel its ki."

The taller bandit balked. "Okay, now that's downright creepy."

Tasuki raised an eyebrow. "In what way?"

"Just is. I'm not a big fan of all that ki stuff."

"But it's what he does, Kouji."

"Yeah, yeah. Still creepy though."

Tasuki laughed as he reached over and ruffled his friend's hair. "Is mister big, tough bandit afraid of a little monk?"

Kouji slapped his friend's hand away. "I'm not afraid."

"Eh, creeped out, afraid, what's the difference?" He grinned then.

"Don't make me hit you," Kouji warned the redhead, green eyes narrowing.

The younger man laughed at that. "Oi, what it or else I'm making you the wet nurse, man."

"Just try it, Genrou."

"I think I will, thanks for your permission, Kouji." He turned around and opened the door to his chambers.

Kouji swiftly kicked his buddy in the butt, the momentum sending the redhead into his room. "Baka yarou!"

"I have to be to put up with you, Kouji," he returned, yelling down the hallway at the retreating bandit's back. He laughed softly as he closed the door and immediately returned to the bed.

Chichiri peeked then from under the sheet she had been tuck in with, yawning. "How did it go, no da?"

Tasuki balked. "Y-you heard?"

"Some of it, no da." she stretched out lithely, both arms extended above her head.

The younger seishi smiled a he raked his eyes over the slender body hidden beneath the blankets, the sun shining in through he window to spangle along her pale skin and long hair. "How are ya feeling, Chiri?"

"Mmm... Tired and a bit sore, no da. I think you wore me out, na no da."

The bandit leaned over, kissing his soul mate's cheek gently. "Well, I can't begin to tell ya how wonderful last night felt..."

Chichiri blushed suddenly as images of last night's activities replayed through her mind. "H-hai, no da. I enjoyed it too."

The redhead moved to kiss at her lips, merely the gentlest of caresses. "I never thought it would feel so good, being with you like that. I was so afraid it'd be weird or something, but..." he trailed off with a smile before kissing her again. "Gods, thank you..."

Chichiri felt herself returning the smile. "I was worried too, no da. There were so many new things for me. All of it was so..."

"I know. You looked intimidated for a while back there.""

Chichiri blushed as she nodded. "I was. I had no idea that it would hurt the first time, no da."

The bandit caressed his love's cheek softly. "I should have warned you about it."

"But it's fine, no da. I should have known." Her lone eye locked on a stain on the sheet and she moaned. "My first times with you I always bleed, no da."

That comment made Tasuki wince. "You don't have to make it sound like such a bad thing."

"Iie, it's not, no da. I just well, you know..."

"just who way things go," he finished for her, pulling away to kiss her softly once more.

~***~

For the next chapter, Chichiri with morning sickness.


	3. 3

Baby Mine

By Sakata Ri Houjun

*Chapter 3

~***~

Morning brought the now feminine monk where she loved to be, other than by her beloved's side. Her remaining mahogany eye watched carefully as a hook with no bait broke the serene water, sinking downwards to try and lure fish that probably didn't exsit. Occasionally Chichiri had caught a fish or two, but the true purpose of her presence out here by the water's edge was seeking the quiet contemplation that could only be found among nature. Fish would always be thrown back unless it was needed, in which case she would use bait.

Today, however, the cerulean-haired seishi's contemplations dwelled on something that weighed heavily on her heart. It'd probably been a few weeks since she'd been turned female and she'd learned to deal with other bandit's attention rather quickly. At first at made her uncomfortable but eventually she learned to ignore it, and avoid the bandits most of the first day. But her lover's suboordinates got used to her before as an overly genki monk, so naturally they got used to her as female. She even learned to ignore the lewd comments that were tossed their way every night as she and Tasuki would retire to their shared bedroom, and the morning jibes that follwed thereafter. 

Some of the more colorful remarks still brought a blush to the monk's cheeks, but that wasn't the real problem. No, the real dielema was telling the red-haired bandit whom she loved more than anything else in the world that she had yet to feel a seperate ki within her body. Tasuki would always smile and promise to try again that very night, but there's always be a second of crushed hope within his golden eyes that broke her heart.

Chichiri could feel the worry build up in her stomach again as it had been for the last couple of days, bubling and churning around. She swallowed thickly before laying her fishing pole down to crawl towards the bushes, heaving up what little she ate at breakfast. With a trembling hand, she wiped at her mouth, wonering why her nerves would be this shot. She suddenly heard a rustling noise behind her. Slowly, Chichiri turned her head, looking over her shoulder to see who would be spying on her.

Tasuki stared sadly at the crouching monk, his heart breaking silently at the pitiful sight she presented. He's made it a habit to watch his lover secretly fishing, seeing how serene and peaceful Chichiri could become with such a simple act, but even he could sense that something wasn't right, hadn't been or some time with her. She'd been getting sick as of late, and the worry was nibbling away at the back of his mind, certain that being in female form was having reprecussions on Chichiri's system. And the greatest fear preying upon his mind was that trying to get the monk pregnant wasn't going to work in the end.

Chichiri looked away, ashamed somehow. She could feel the sadness radiating from her lover's ki, so strong and potent, and she knew that she had let down the one person she wanted to please. Quietly she stood, returning to where her pole lay, ignoring it for the time being as she cupped water from the river in trembling hands to rinse her mouth and wash her face.

The younger seishi frowned now, feeling extremely worried. This wasn't normal, and maybe they should just abandon the thought of having a family. After weeks of tying, they didn't seem to be getting anywhere. Within in two strides, he was beside the monk, kneeling down. "Ne, Chiri?"

Chichiri looked over to him, shimmering droplets of water sliding down her pale skin, clinging to her cerluean hair. "Hai Tasuki no da?"

Gently he pushed aside her wet hair, the light blue tendrils sticking to her unnaturally pale face. "I've been thinking aobut something, and I want your honest opinion."

"Hai, no da."

The fanged seishi bit his lip before continuing. "Chiri, I... I don't think this is working out."

The monk's eye widened in response. "B-but Tasuki... I... I'm sure it's working! Being female hasn't put any strain on me at all.. It... just makes it harder to concentrate. That's... That's probably why I haven't sensed a baby yet." Her heart pound in fear, worried that Tasuki was ready to give up, not wanting to lose this chance at an impossible dream after all that they'd gone through.

Tasuki sighed as he shook his head. "But you're getting sick, and don't think I don't know because I just watched you." Gently he reached out, taking her hand. "It's killing me inside, knowing that something's wrong, thinking that no matter how hard we try, we just can't seem to..." He hung his head, vibrant eyes closing in defeat.

Chichiri bowed her head as well, brows knitting together as their temples pressed against each other. "But I... I only get sick in the morning no da. It goes away after that no da... Please Tasuki... I don't want to give up just yet. M-maybe we can talk to someone... Who knows more...?"

"Chiri, if you feel that strongly about it, then I'm willing to do whatever you want... but don't push yourself." He squeezed her hand tightly in reassurance.

A brilliant smile slipped over the monk's features as she looked up at him, hope glimmering in her eye. "I promise I won't push myself, no da!"

Tasuki felt helpless against the beautiful smile, renewed hope burning within his own heart. He kissed her lightly, before standing and pulling her up with him, arms wrapping possesively around that slender waist. "So, any idea who to ask?"

Chichiri shook her head, her own hands sliding around the bandit's strong body, returning his loving embrace. "Not a clue no da. I suppose maybe the Empress... But it's such a long journey to ask her about this no da. Plus I'm not sure how she would handle this no da..."

"I'd ask my Ma, but she might beat the fuck out of me if I tried to explain this to her..."

"Anou.... I'm fresh out of ideas then no da."

The two lovers smiled sheepishly, at a loss of what to do next, when there came more rustling from the same direction Tasuki had appeared from. They turned just in time to see a grinning face topped by a mass of unruly navy hair emerge from the foliage. "You could always ask me. I know a thing or two about women," he stated as though he'd been a part of the conversation from the beginning.

Kouji ignored the venemous glare from his best friend, instead turning full attention on Chichiri. "So, what's going on exactly that's got you so worried?"

Tasuki snapped out of his mood to quickly answer before the monk could, his protectiveness of his lover kicking in. "I'm worried that Chiri might be coming down with something... She keeps getting sick."

"But it's only in the morning no da..." she added quickly.

A sweatdrop appeared on the side of the older bandit's head before he reached over and knocked the winged seishi upside the head. "Ya didn't listen to me did ya? I said ya can tell she's knocked up either when she starts gaining weight or gets morning sickness." 

Tasuki rubbed at his head as he furrowed his brow. "What the fuck is morning sickness?"

"Getting sick in the morning. I dunno. It's just what women get in the early part of pregnancy. They all get pukey and shit."

"But..". He looked to Chichiri then Kouji again, his expression one of shock. "You're saying Chiri's pregnant?"

"Sure seems that way." The older bandit crossed his arms over his chest with a satisfied smirk.

Not wanting to hope, he turned to Chichiri "Chiri...?"

The monk blushed as she shook her head. "I haven't been able to tell no da... I do my meditation in the morning but I've been too sick to really sense anything, no da. Maybe if I try it when I'm not sick..."

"Either she has a weird ass flu or she's pregnant Genrou." Kouji clapped his younger comerade hard on the back, causing the redhead to stumble slightly. "Congrats."

Tasuki couldn't help but smile, though he tried hiding it behind a scowl. "Uh, let's not celebrate until we know for sure..."

Kouji only shruged in response. He knew the truth but he decided to let the two lovebirds handle it on thier own. His job was done for now. "Whatever. I'm going back inside. It's gonna rain." And with that he walked back through the bushes the way he came.

Tasuki swallowed nervously as he glanced back at chichiri after Kouji's departure. "What do you think?"

The cerulean-hiared woman chewed her lip thoughtfully. "I don't know no da... It does seem odd that I'd only be sick in the mornings no da..."

The bandit spread his hands wide. "Hey, I don't know nothing about it either."

"I'll try to meditate once we get back to the stronghold no da. Kouji's right. It's about to rain no da." She looked up at the darkening sky for emphasis before walking back to her place by the lake to retrieve her pole. Once the rod was secure back within her kasa, she replaced the straw hat and picked up her skirts as she made her way back to her beloved's side.

Tasuki slipped one arm around her waist as he began leading her back to the stronghold. "Then let's get back quickly."

She leaned her head against Tasuki's strong shoulder, letting herself be lead in, pausing to look at the darkening skies with a soft little sigh.

Hearing the tiny noise, the bandit looked over at her, worried. "You alright, not going to be sick again?"

"Iie iie. I should be alright no da. I was just thinking about...things..."

"Chiri..." There was a warning tone in Tasuki's voice.

Ignoring that very tone, the monk pulled away, stepping inside the bandit stronghold gateway, veering directly towards the entrance. "Prehaps I should try to eat something no da... Since I just lost it all no da..."

Using his speed, Tasuki stoped her with his hand, latching securely onto that slender, pale wrist. "Talk to me..."

Chichiri closed her eye in defeat, knowing she wasn't to escape until her lover was satified with her answer. "I was thinking what it might be like if the flood hadn't happened... But then... I would have never met you..."

"Yes you would have." he argued quietly, his hold becoming a bit more gentle. "We just wouldn't be together."

" I don't know... If I would have ever agreed to leave..."

Tasuki blinked in shock, finally understanding. "You mean you wouldn't have followed your destiny?"

" I'm not sure... If I had a family... I might not of... I certianly wouldn't have been a monk. And I wouldn't have some of the powers I have now. I'd be usless..."

The younger seishi grabed her roughtly by the shoulder, kissing her fully before pulling away only to embrace her close. "Chichiri, I love you. That should be all that matters now."

The cerulean-haired woman blushed prettily as she rested her head against him, returning the hold. "Hai... It does matter. And I love you too."

Tasuki could feel his face pulling into a smile full of relief. "You saying things like that, questioning the past... Make me wonder how much use I'd been if I never joined the bandits..."

"Perhaps our pasts were a part of our destiny too..."

"Yeah..."

" Sometimes painful pasts are nessacry to lead us the right direction..."

The redhead pulled away slightly, gazing firecely into that single mahogany eye. He could still feel the same warmth and love that radiated out of that single orb, though its shape had changed slightly. "But you didn't deserve what happened you you though..."

"It was what I needed... It lead me to Taitis-kun.."

"And to me?" he questioned before kissing her softly.

Chichiri blushed and kissed him back. "Hai, and to you."

Tasuki looked up as thunder sounded, echoing off the mountains. The first raindrop hit him in the eye, the cold water causing him to wince. "Fuck. We'd better get inside now...."

She tried to hide her fear at the thunder, not so much the storm itself, but the memories that still haunted her. It was rarely shown anymore, not even in front of her lover. "Hai no da." Slowly she broke their embrace, leading the way inside the stronghold itself and to their shared room. Tasuki followed, but a slight frown was on his face. He could feel the tenseness going through her body, fully aware of the reasons why she was acting the way she was.

Oblivious, Chichiri pulled the bandit into their room, a bit of excitement running through her body as the door closed behind them. "I'll meditate now no da. Since I'm feeling better no da." What she didn't add was that it would also take her mind off the storm, and the memories.

Tasuki slipped his hand from her. "Then I guess you'll want me to leave you alone.."

" Iie iie. I want you to know the moment I sense it no da. After all, his ki will be a mix of yourr's and mine no da." Quietly, she moved over to the bed and clambered onto it, assuming her meditation position, a half lotus, drowning out the thunder outside by clearing her thoughts. Briefly she opened her eye to look at Tasuki and smile. "This might take a moment or two no da."

The bandit nodded in response, leaning up against the wall and crossing his arms. "Got ya."

She continued to smile as her eye closed again, focusing on her own body, everything about it, anything that might of changed, besides gender that is. Then she focused on her ki, trying to keep aware of just the life foreces present in the room and not in the whole area. 

Tasuki's was like a vibrant flame, eternally blazing with passion and life. She blushed faintly, recalling how the pullof his ki on hers resulted in the monk falling for the younger seishi. Her own ki was much calmer but no less strong. She could see it surround her, glimmering like light off of water. Chichiri turned her senses inward, trying to find... Several long moments passed and she started to become afraid that perhaps...Kouji had been wrong, that she wasn't pregnent after all. 

Then, with a jolt, she could feel... "N-nani...? There's two...?" her voice was distant, dreamy, lost in concentration.

Tasuki watched his soulmate's expression intently, wondering why she was looking confused. He was beginning to think that something was wrong, but he didn't want to ask, didn't want to break her out of her trance.

Chichiri shook her head slightly, clearing her mind so she could tune into the seperate auras growing within her body more. Maybe there was someone else in the room she couldn't see? No... The ki were too weak and yet she could feel it. Mixed, it was her own ki and Tasuki's, like elemental flames of blue and red intertwined together, creating seperate entities. Her eye popped open and she stared off, not yet seeing Tasuki, only a startling truth. "Twins..."

"What was that?" Tasuki asked quietly, not quite sure he heard what the monk had murmured with awe.

She blinked at his question, realizing that tears had built up in her eye. Chichiri raised one sleeve, dabbing at it, as a joyful expression crossed her face. "It's... twins..."

The bandit blinked, certain he had heard wrong. "What?"

"There's two seperate life forces... It's twins, Tasuki..."

The redhead collasped to the floor with a loud thud.

Immediatly, the monk was by his side, touching his shocked face tenatively. "Tasuki! Are you alright!?" But the younger seishi didn't respond, just sat there staring into space, blinking slowly.

"Tasuki!" Chichiri cried out, gently slapping his face. "Say something, no da!"

That finally seemed to have some effect on the bandit as he blinked, focusing on that concerned expression of his soulmate. "Chiri...? Did you... Did you just say...twins?"

She nodded slowly. "Hai."

"Are you sure?"

Again, she nodded. "Hai no da."

The bandit found himself at a loss for words, still too shocked to really do anything but...blink. "Twins...?"

Chichiri found this repetiveness cute and could help but smile. "Hai no da."

"How is that possible? There aren't any twins in my family." He looked to Chichiri, wating for her answer.

She could only furrow her brows in response, trying to remember. "As far as I can tell, mine either... It might be because I changed gender. I'm not sure no da."

Tasuki reached up taking his love's smaller hands into his own, now that the news had sunk in his numbed limbs were slowly regaining life. His eyes fairly glowed with renewed light "Y-you realize what this means?"

The monk blinked at the absolute expression of bliss on Tasuki's face, finding herself speechless. "We're going to have two children no da...?"

"That and we suceeded..." He closed the distance between them, kissing her gently through his smile. "Chiri, gods, I.." He suddenly wrapped his arms around her tightly, holding her close. Hot tears streamed down his tan cheeks as he laughed, a rich joyous sound that filled the room. "We actually did it!"

Chichiri's lips found those tears, nuzzling his cheeks as she returned the embrace. "I can't tell sexxes at all no da.."

"Shouldn't matter. As long as they're healthy and ours."

"Ah.. Tasuki..?" The bandit lifted his tearful face at her question, looking into her gaze. "This floor is getting to be a bit uncomfortable no da.."

The redhead pulled away. "Gomen!"

She only smiled serenly as she got up, returning to sit on the bed. "It looks like Kouji was right no da."

"I just know he's going to rub my face in it when he finds out." he replied sullenly as he moved to sit next to her, his hand covering hers, squeezing lightly.

"He also said that I'd be getting fat. Do I look pudgy no da?" Chichiri asked, poking at her stomach.

"I haven't noticed..." Tasuki watched with his golden gaze, his head ducking to lay a kiss across her clothed abdomen.

Chichiri cuddled her lover close as she laid back against the covers, enjoying his closeness, her mind spinning in awe at the miracle that had occured within her changed body. Already her heart was beating in anticipation of the many things ahead in their future. "I suppose with two I'll get very big no da."

The bandit lifted his head, bright hair falling in his eyes as he smiled at his lover. His hand moved to caress her stomach gently, fingers trembling faintly. "There's actaully life in there, our child, er, children?"

"Hai no da. Life you helped create no da."

"I want to make your getting knocked up offical, announce it to the guys, if Kouji hasn't done so already. And I want you to be there with me tonight."

A heated flush crept across her cheeks, the catcalls and leering comments that would come from the bandit's in response surging through her mind. "H-hai. I will no da. Though you should use a better term than that no da."

"You got a better one?" he argued, raising an eyebrow.

" Getting pregnant? With child no da?"

"Trust you to try and analyze everything to make it sound better..."

Chichiri chuckled and kissed him on the temple. "Wo ai ni no da!"

"Always, wo ai ni..." he murmured softly, returning to his position of resting his head against her flat belly, certain he could feel a warmth coming from within.

"Sometimes it's so hard to believe we found one another..." she whispered, leaning her head back against the pillows, hand plying idly with his shaggy hair.

"I think the gods had a hand in that..."

"Hai, that they did." She frowned slightly as a thought occured to her, a sudden wistful memory from their days as seishi. "I... just wish... the others hadn't...."

Tasuki hugged his love tightly, stopping her before she could finish that statement. "Don't."

"How can I not think of them Tasuki...? When we're so happy together but... By now they've been reborn... I bet.. They're happy too." She smiled with that thought, wiping at her eye as she sent a silent prayer for their well-being.

The bandit sighed softly. "Let's just remeber our frinds, keeping their memories alive so we can tell our children their story one day..."

~***~

Coming up: Do I look fat to you, Tas-kun?


	4. 4

Baby Mine  
By Sakata Ri Houjun  
*chapter 4  


AN: This story has garnered the most amount of reviews in ratio to number of chapters. So I think it's safe to say that this has to be the most popular fic in my collection so far.  
Special thanks to Jamie for beta-ing this. After all, it's her 'baby' too.  


Warning: Angst and Sap seems to go well with ice cream and pickles, ne?  


~***~  


Chichiri walked into the room she shared with her lover, idly running her fingers over her belly. How much bigger am I going to get, she wondered. For the past couple of months she had watched her waistline grow steadily grow. To the monk, she was huge, and the round belly felt like a big ball. It was bad enough she had to get bigger sized clothing to fit her, but to see the prominent stomach continue to grow larger disrupted her spirits a bit.  


Oblivious, Tasuki sat at his desk, trying to compose a letter to deliver home. He fiddled with the brush, trying to think of a way to ask for the location of a reliable midwife without having to go into details as to why. The redhead really didn't want to have to resort to asking his ma or worse, Aidou, to come up. He knew if that happened, they'd kill him once they found out he got a girl he wasn't married to pregnant. Not to mention he didn't want to contemplate what identifiable parts would be left of him should they find out that Chichiri was actually a male.  


"Who are you writing to, no da?" The monk asked quietly, wandering closer to her lover.  


Startled, the bandit looked over his shoulder at her, a tired frown on his face despite the fact that he was happy to see her. "My ma."  


Chichiri sweat dropped slightly, understanding. "I see no da... I wish I could be of more help in this area, no da. But I really don't know any women, no da."  


Tasuki spun back around in his seat, returning his attention to the unfinished letter. "Hell, I know too many fucking women, but I understand diddly shit about them."  


The cerulean-haired seishi chuckled and shook her head, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Even being in a woman's form I still can't understand them, no da. Don't feel too bad, no da."  


Tasuki returned the laugh before setting his brush down and standing up to guide Chichiri to the bed. "Speaking of which, how do you feel?" He asked, taking a seat next to her.  


"Very big, no da." She answered flatly, making a face.  


The bandit gently ran a hand over her prominent belly, his eyes never leaving her face. "Really? I haven't noticed."  


"Liar no da." She whispered before leaning over and kissing him. "I hope I don't get too huge, no da. But with two of them in there I just might, no da."  


Tasuki smirked and kissed his lover back. "I'm not lying... I still think you're just the same..."  


Chichiri stretched her arms above her head a little. "I think sometimes I can feel them moving, no da."  


The bandit's golden eyes lit up at that statement, a nervous smile crossing his lip. "Hontou? You can...actually feel them moving around in there?"  


Solemnly, she nodded. "Hontou ni."  


The red-haired seishi began stroking her stomach more, blinking in wonder as he looked down. "What does it feel like?"  


"Mmm... It's hard to describe, no da. Like, your tummy rumbling, no da."  


Tasuki couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as he met Chichiri's gaze again. "You mean like Miaka's?"  


The monk blinked before shaking her head. "Not exactly, no da."  


The younger seishi grinned as he leaned down and placed an ear against the swell of her belly, his hand still rubbing gently. This simple action caused Chichiri to blush. It was sort of embarrassing, but she let Tasuki do it knowing that his curiosity would not be sated. And who knew, he might receive a slight kick for intruding. Surprisingly, the bandit found his lover's soft warmth comforting, relaxing even, as he rested against her. He began to rub his cheek slowly along Chichiri's stomach, his eyes sliding closed.  


The monk felt a soft smile spread across her face at the sight of the man she loved bathing her in such attention. "You're going to be a great father Tasuki..." she murmured quietly, combing fingers through his unruly hair.  


Tasuki angled his head to look up at her, his golden orbs shimmering with so many emotions. "As are you, Chiri..."  


It was right about then that Tasuki received a light kick, causing Chichiri to blink in shock. The bandit lifted his head from Chichiri's stomach with a start, blinking down at the offending area in astonishment before looking up to meet her gaze. "What the fuck was that?"  


"I'm not exactly sure, no da." She said, blinking again. "Maybe...a kick or something, no da?"  


Tasuki looked down at her stomach again, still in shock. "A-a kick...?"  


"Well they are alive in there, no da. That's the only way I could describe it as, no da. A kick."  


The taller seishi reached out with a shaking hand, feeling gently the very spot that had moved earlier. "They kicked me...?"  


Chichiri nodded slowly. "It seems so, no da."  


"They fucking kicked me..." he repeated his voice laced with a hint of annoyance.  


"Tasuki." The monk interjected the urge to protect her unborn offspring kicking in. "That's normal, no da!" It was just then that Tasuki's hand received another kick for good measure.  


The bandit jerked his hand away, scowling. "The moment they're born, I'm going to punish the little bastards."  


"Tasuki-kun, no daaaaa." Chichiri pleaded, placing one hand over her stomach as though to defend them from her lover's wrath.  


The redhead lifted his eyes and smirked then, causing the poor monk some confusion. "I had you going there for a while, didn't I?"  


"Nani?"She questioned, her heart pounding.  


Instead of answering, he leaned over and kissed her softly. "I know they don't mean it... I'm actually overjoyed to feel them moving around in there."  


Chichiri smiled in relief and returned the kiss. "Baka bandit, no da. I thought you meant it, na no da."  


"I would never hurt our children, Chiri..." he stated firmly before sinking his fangs gently into her lower lip, giving her a playful bite.  


"You looked pretty mad to me, no da." She whispered, drawing away slowly.  


"Oi, I can be a good actor when I need to be..."  


Chichiri shook her head, smiling. "My baka bandit no da. Whatever shall I do with you?"  


"I don't care what, as long I'm yours..." he murmured back, kissing her again, deeper this time.  


The older seishi melted into the kiss, her eye sliding shut, enjoying their closeness. Slowly she settled back against the blankets of their shared bed, pulling Tasuki with her. Over their years together, she finally accepted that Tasuki was hers and she was Tasuki's, and that nothing would ever separate them.  


"I love you, Chiri..." he whispered into her lips as he slipped one hand underneath her shirt, smoothing his calloused fingers across her rounded stomach lovingly.  


Chichiri chuckled lightly at the tickling sensation, her pale face flushed prettily at his declaration. "Don't get kicked again, no da."  


"I think you are the single most beautiful creature." He continued, unheeding of her warning. "The world has been honored to have been graced by your presence." Slowly he closed the distance between their lips before adding, "As have I..."  


"Tasuki.... I... You know I don't... I don't think that way..." she protested, turning her flushed face away from his.  


The bandit merely smiled as he nuzzled her cheek. "I know, but that doesn't mean that I do..." Chichiri smiled just a tiny bit and met his loving gaze. Tasuki helped himself to another stolen kiss. "I love you, only you. And with you carrying my offspring, our children, you have succeeded in surpassing any high ideals I had of you before, becoming the most perfect creation in existence."  


The monk's smile deepened as she shook her head. "Baka bandit... We haven't even thought of names have we?"  


Tasuki resumed his earlier action of rubbing at her stomach as he lay beside her on the bed. "Do we even know the gender?"  


Slowly, she shook her head. "No. It's too early to tell yet."  


Absently he traced around her bellybutton, his touch light, as he thought. "Then what do you suggest we do? I mean, do you have any ideas?"  


"None at all, no da." She laughed before sighing. "This is a bit harder than I thought, no da..."  


Tasuki kissed her cheek, hoping to encourage his distraught lover. "Don't worry. We'll think of something... In the meantime..."  


"Hai no da?"  


"What do you think we should do?" He finished while nuzzling her cheek.  


"We really should get some baby things no da..."  


Tasuki moved to kiss at her neck. "Like...?"  


"Clothing, no da. And toys, na no da." After a moment's thought, she quickly added, "And no stealing them, no da!"  


The bandit jerked back from his lover's warmth, his eyes wide. "Excuse me?"  


Chichiri giggled. "I'm teasing, no da. I know you wouldn't steal things from children, no da."  


"Thank you." He huffed before returning to his position, his posture rigid.  


The monk smiled and leaned over the bandit to rub noses with him. "Gomen nasai, no da. It was just a joke."  


Tasuki grinned up at her sheepishly. "Aw, damnit... I can't be pissed at you, ever."  


"Because I'm so kawaii ne, no da?" She teased, stealing a quick kiss.  


"That and..." He paused to lick at his lips, eyes lowering to gaze at his lover with an almost feral look. "You're so damn sexy..."  


Chichiri pulled away, her face aflame with embarrassment. "If you say so, no da. But you're sexier, na no da!" She protested, not meeting that hungry gaze.  


Tasuki's grin widened at her submissive posture and he moved in closer, sliding one hand seductively up her arm. "You bet your irresistible little ass I am sexy, but nowhere as beautiful as you."  


"Tasukiiiiii-kuuuuuun, no daaaaaa." She whimpered, trembling under his silky caress. Half of her wanted to take him up on the promise that was laced in that sultry voice, but another warred against that decision, uncertain if such actions would harm her children.  


"Chiri..." Tasuki whispered reverently into her ear, causing her to shiver, her body to tighten impulsively.  


"H-hai, no da?"  


"You don't have anything to worry about." He continued, drawing away slowly and taking her hand gently. "I know better than to mess around while you're like this. I just wanted to show you that you ain't any less desirable than when we first went into this whole thing."  


Chichiri looked up at her lover, blinking in confusion, her body still crawling a touch of want from Tasuki's earlier ministrations. Yet she felt relieved and let out a sigh to signify so. Laughing, the bandit wrapped her up in a strong embrace, kissing the top of her head as his arms rubbed at her back comfortingly. "Not mad at me, are you?"  


The monk buried her face against his chest, inhaling his wonderful scent and shaking her head. "Never, no da. Just like you can't stay mad at me for very long, na no da."  


"It has to be more than that..." he murmured into her silky hair as he let out a small sigh. "I love you...so much."  


"I love you too, no da." Came her muffled reply.  


"And I love our children too..." he continued, running his hand across her swollen belly again. It was as if he couldn't get enough of that soft warmth, or rather it was more a disbelief that this was still happening to them and he needed reassurance that all this was very real.  


"There's so much I don't know about this, no da... It's sort of frightening, no da." Chichiri admitted in a tiny voice laced with fear.  


Tasuki moved to peer down into her pale face, hands brushing aside loose strands of her hair. "Are you having second thoughts?"  


The monk blushed and averted her gaze. "Hai... It's just... So many new things, no da. It's so much to take all at once really."  


The redhead blinked at her, his heart racing in fear. "Are you...wishing that we never...?" He left the question hanging in the air, afraid to ask, to find out the truth.  


Chichiri looked up at him in shock. "Iie! Not at all... I just wish I knew more."  


"Then how come you haven't like, asked someone? Like the old bag or gone down to the village to ask around?" He asked after sighing in relief.  


The monk blushed even more at the question. "Normally a woman would have been taught these things by their mother, Tasuki... If I do that, other women might think it's odd..."  


"Then why not the old bag?"  


"I... I'm not sure how she'd view this... Me using my powers to do.. this..."  


Tasuki raised an eyebrow. "And you don't think she doesn't know already?"  


"Good point, no da..."  


"So...?" He prompted, cupping her delicate face in his hands. "I don't like involving Baba in this any more than you do, but if you're really that worried..."  


"She might send a Nyan-Nyan to be midwife, no da."  


The bandit made a face, causing Chichiri to giggle lightly. "Hopefully not in child form."  


"It's hard to tell with her, no da. They normally don't like to be in their true forms, no da." She replied, lightly touching his lips.  


"Still, it might save me the trouble writing that damn letter to my Ma about finding a proper midwife." He reasoned aloud, glancing back at the desk and his unfinished letter.  


"True, no da. I hope you don't mind a Nyan-Nyan running around then, no da."  


Tasuki moved his gaze back on his lover, smiling warmly. "If it would make you feel better and more certain about all this, then I'll endure even Baba's presence here if I have to."  


Chichiri leaned forward, her voice going ominous. "Want me to test that theory, no da, and bring her here instead?"  


A look of pure terror flashed across the bandit's face. "I'd...rather not, but if I had to..."  


The monk smiled beautifully and shook her head. "She wouldn't have the time, no da. Don't worry, no da." This statement brought an utter look of relief on the bandit's face. Chichiri chuckled and leaned up to kiss him briefly. "Silly, no da"  


"So." He began rather sheepishly. "You'll want to go soon, correct?"  


"Hai, no da" she murmured, snuggling against him for warmth, loving the way her smaller body fit against his strong frame, how protected she felt in his arms.  


"How soon is soon?"  


"Probably later today, no da."  


"Oh..."he muttered, a touch of disappointment in his voice.  


Slowly, Chichiri wrapped her arms around the bandit's waist, pulling him closer. "I won't be gone long, no da." She protested.  


Tasuki nodded against her hair, inhaling her sweet scent deeply as though trying to memorize it. "I know, but I wish I could go, be there with you, you know?"  


"I can't teleport the both of us, no da. It'll be too much of a strain on me, no da."  


Tenderly, he reached down, taking one slender hand in his own, squeezing it slightly. "I feel so torn right now, I want to be there with you every step of the pregnancy, but I don't want to hurt you either."  


Chichiri smiled up at him, tears forming in her eye. "I understand, no da. Really, I do. But I promise that I'll be back as soon as I can, no da."  


Blinking back tears of his own, Tasuki brought her hand to his lips, kissing it. "I don't want anything to happen to you or the babies..."  


"It won't, I promise no da." She leaned up, kissing her lover back and smiled softly as she felt Tasuki's tears land on her cheek. "Worry wart, no da." She teased with a sniffle, a tear escaping her own eye.  


"With you, how can I not be?" Tasuki returned with a smile, his voice breaking as he pulled her close and bestowed his soul mate a kiss with every ounce of his love behind it.  


~***~  


Coming up: Boys' Night Out!


End file.
